Who Is He?
by Roxanna123
Summary: Ritsu and Misaki have been meeting up with each other a lot recently and Takano and Usagi want to know why. Are they just friends or are they secretly dating? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Ritsu looked over at his phone when his text alert sounded throughout the office. He picked it up and looked at the text message.

 _I have a two hour break between classes and not loaded down with homework today. You want to get lunch?_

Ritsu smiled when he saw who the text message was from. He quickly typed out a reply.

 _Sure. Where do you want to meet?_

 _There's a café about fifteen minutes away from the college. Would that be good?_

"Oi! Onodera!" Takano, his boss, yelled. "You need to bring these up to sales!"

Then, the Editor in Chief proceeded to drop a fairly large stack of paper on his desk. The younger man glared at him as his boss turned and went back to his desk before going back to the text message.

 _Sure. I'll see you in a little bit._

 _Great! See you then!_

Ritsu placed his phone down, smiling brightly as he picked up the stack of paper. The rest of the office noticed that the newest member of the group was a little bit happier.

"I guess he got some good news," Kisa commented to Mino.

Then, Ritsu left to do what was asked of him. As he left the office, Takano watch him with a frown on his face.

'What was that text about?' he thought.

Takano would soon find out what was making his Ritsu happy.

Ritsu was working hard on his computer when the alarm on his watch went off. He looked at it before getting up and collecting his bag.

"I'm going on lunch break!" he called to Takano.

He turned around and was going to leave when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Where are you going?" the dark haired male whispered.

"Out," Ritsu answered sharply, trying to get out of his boss's grasp. "Let me go."

Takano let his lover go and watched him leave.

'I wonder where he's going,' he thought.

Once his brown haired lover was out of sight, he got up and followed him.

'And I intend to find out.'

JRSH

Misaki sighed as he packed up his books at the end of his class.

His professor had been brutal today and he just couldn't wait for class to end. And it didn't help that he didn't sleep well last night because of his test that he had to study for. So, texting Ritsu and finding out that he was free and would be able to join him for lunch made him a little bit happier.

"At least I have something to look forward to," he muttered, yawning a little.

Soon, he was all packed and he made his way to the café he told Ritsu to go to. He walked down the street with a tired look in his eye.

'Coffee,' the college student thought. 'I need coffee.'

Once he got to the café, he ordered himself a coffee to drink while he waited for his friend. He sat down at a table outside so his friend could find the café and him if he was unsure. Then, Misaki took out his literature text book and began to read the next short story for his class while sipping on his coffee. He had gotten through a page when he heard his name being called.

He looked up and smiled brightly.

JRSH

Ritsu had a smile on his face as he walked towards the café he was meeting his friend at. He hasn't seen Misaki in a long time and was looking forward to seeing him.

Soon, he was at the café and saw the dark brown hair, green eyed college student, reading a text book.

"Misaki-kun!" the editor called, waving at him.

Misaki looked up from his book and smiled brightly.

"Ritsu-kun," he called back, waving back.

He stood up in his chair and, once Ritsu was close enough, pulled him into a hug. They hugged each other for a while before the older of the two pulled away.

"It's been awhile," Ritsu said with a wide smile.

"It has been," Misaki agreed with a laugh.

Then, he gestured to the chair.

"Sit down," he continued. "And I'll get you some coffee."

The light brown haired man laughed as he sat down.

"Ok," he said. "Make my coffee just black."

Misaki made a face, looking silly, but nodded and left to get the request. Soon, he was back with the coffee and handed it to the older man before sitting back down.

"Ok, so how've you been?" Misaki asked excitedly.

Ritsu rolled his eyes but launched into his tale about every new thing that has happened to him. They spent an hour talking to each other about their lives and before either one of them knew it, it was time for Ritsu to go back to work.

"I'm sorry Misaki-kun," said Ritsu in an apologetic voice as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "But I have to get back to work or else Takano-san will throw a fit."

The younger man made a pouty face but nodded.

"It sucks that you have to go back to work," he said sadly. "But it was nice to see you again."

"It was," the older man agreed. "We need to get together again soon."

Misaki thought about it.

"When do you have the next break?" he asked.

"In two weeks," Ritsu answered. "We can go out and do something the day after but I usually sleep most of the time though."

Misaki nodded.

"How about we go out for dinner or something?" he asked. "That way you can get your sleep."

The older man thought about it.

'Takano will want to go out after the publishing,' he thought to himself. 'But I haven't seen Misaki in forever.'

He thought some more about it before nodding.

"Yeah," Ritsu agreed. "That will work."

Misaki smiled brightly before standing up.

"Alright," he said. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you then," Ritsu responded.

They hugged each other before Ritsu broke away and began to make his way back to work.

As he walked back to the publishing company, he didn't notice his boss and lover following behind him.

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this story. This is my very first crossover and I hope it was ok at the very least. If there is anything you awesome readers think I should add or improve on, please let me know. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Once Ritsu got back to work, he was hounded by his boss.

"Who is he?" Takano asked, standing by Ritsu's desk.

"Who is who?" the lighter haired man asked, distracted by his work.

Takano's eyes narrowed.

"That man you were with," he clarified with annoyance. "Who is he?"

Ritsu's head snapped up.

He was talking about Misaki! He followed him to his meeting with Misaki!

The younger man turned towards his boss and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who he is is none of your business," Ritsu snapped, turning back to his work. "But if you must know, he's an old friend."

"He seems more than a 'good friend'," the dark haired man answered. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Ritsu glared at his boss.

"No, he's not my boyfriend," he snapped again. "He's just a friend."

Then, the light brown haired man stood up and gathered up some papers into his arms before making his way out of the office and towards the elevator. Takano glared as he left.

He will find out who that man was. He will!

 _Two weeks later_

 _Misaki and Usagi's apartment_

Misaki was very excited. Very excited.

Two weeks have passed since his meeting with Ritsu and he has been waiting patiently for the end of the editing cycle. Now that it has ended, he can hang out with Ritsu. Unfortunately, he has to sneak out to do that.

Misaki took his love's dinner off the stove and put some into a bowl before covering it up. Then, he silently got himself ready to leave, not wanting to disturb his lover and landlord, Akihiko Usami, or Usagi. Once he finished getting ready, Misaki grabbed his bag and keys before creeping down the stairs. He slowly made his way towards the front door and slipped on his shoes. He reached for door and…

"Where are you going?"

'Shit!'

Misaki turned around and glared at the silver haired author.

"Out," he snapped.

"Why?" Usagi asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Because," Misaki answered as he turned back around to leave.

He turned the knob and opened the door a little bit before it was slammed close by Usagi's hand.

"With who?"

"A friend."

Usagi frowned.

"Who are you going out with?" he asked again.

Misaki glared hotly at the older man.

"An old friend I haven't seen for a while!" the college student snapped again. "We're meeting up for dinner and maybe walk around town! That's it!"

Then, the boy slapped the older man's hand away and opened the door.

"Misaki!" Usagi called.

Misaki ignored him and slammed the door on him. Usagi's eyes narrowed after his short brown haired lover left.

"There's something going on here," he muttered, crossing his arms. "I want to know what."

 _Ritsu's Apartment_

Ritsu looked himself over in the mirror and made sure he looked ok.

Today was the day that he was going to meet up with Misaki and go out to dinner and he was really excited for it. Throughout the rest of the cycle, Ritsu was excited and was doing his work with a new found energy. He was pretty sure that everyone was freaked about that though.

Once he was sure he didn't look like an editor that stayed up for multiple nights in a row, Ritsu grabbed his bag and keys and made his way towards his door. He was about to slip on his shoes when he remembered something.

"I almost left my phone," he sighed, going back to his living room.

It was sitting on his coffee table. When Ritsu reached for it, it began to ring. Frowning, he picked up the cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Takano. Ritsu rolled his eyes and ignored the call. He placed the phone in his pocket and went back to the door. He slipped on his shoes and was going to leave when his phone started to ring again.

"Leave me alone," he muttered before turning off the cell phone completely.

Then, he left his apartment and rushed to meet Misaki.

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know this chapter is shorter than the first but I promise to make the next one longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Takano glared at his phone when he couldn't get a hold of his lover.

"Why isn't he answering his phone?" he muttered.

He walked over to his shoes and slipped them on before opening the door. He took a step out and saw his light brown haired lover get on the elevator.

'So, he's going to meet that guy,' he thought.

Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his keys, locked the door and rushed down the stairs to meet the elevator on the first floor. Once he was on the first floor, he kept himself still and out of sight until he saw Ritsu. He watched him leave the building before following him. He followed Ritsu all the way to a restaurant and hid himself behind a wall, peeking out from behind it.

'Is he going on a date?' he thought to himself.

JRSH

After his lover stormed out, Usagi waited for a bit before tugging on a jacket and some shoes and following Misaki out the door. With his long legs, he easily caught up to Misaki but stayed a good distance behind him so that he wouldn't know that he was following him. Usagi was shocked when Misaki led him to the train station.

"How far is he going?" he muttered to himself.

Misaki got on the train and sat down while Usagi stood near a few people so Misaki wouldn't know it was him and watched him. After four stops, the dark haired boy got off the train. Usagi quickly followed and watched curiously when Misaki stopped outside of the station and looked at his watch.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed. "I'm late!"

Then, he took off into the crowd. The silver haired man followed behind him in a jog. After a couple of blocks, Usagi noticed him slow down.

"Ricchan!" Misaki called, happily.

Usagi quickly ducked behind an alley wall and watched his lover run towards a light brown haired man.

"Who is he?" he muttered to himself.

He stayed quiet as he watched the two.

JRSH

Ritsu was so happy when he got to the restaurant that he was supposed to meet Misaki at. He looked around for the younger man. Not seeing him among the crowd of people, Ritsu took out his phone and turned it on so he could text him.

"Ricchan!"

Smiling, the light brown haired man turned and saw the dark haired boy running towards him. Once he caught up to him, Misaki smiled brightly.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, slightly out of breath. "My landlord was bugging me before I left."

Ritsu nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I understand that," he responded. "My boss bugs me too."

Misaki looked confused.

"You hang out with your boss outside of work?" Misaki asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ritsu nodded slowly before frowning.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I told you that two weeks ago when we met up at the café."

The dark haired male frowned as well. Then, he made a thinking face. After a couple of minutes of thinking, it dawned on him.

"Oh yeah," he said in realization. "I totally forgot about that."

The older man just chuckled and shook his head.

"You've always been forgetful," Ritsu laughed. "I guess that's one thing that will never change."

Misaki let out a laugh as well.

"I guess so."

Then, they turned towards the restaurant and headed inside.

JRSH

Usagi watched the exchange between his lover and the strange man angrily.

'Who the hell is he?' he thought. 'Nobody should make Misaki smile, except me.'

Then, he thought about it a little more.

'And Takahiro but that's it. Also, what did he mean that he's always forgetful?'

He got angrier when they turned around to go inside the restaurant. Usagi began to walk towards the restaurant when he saw another man wearing glasses walking towards it as well. He jogged over to the dark brown haired man and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to an alley nearby and lifted him up by the collar and forced him into the wall. The other man struggled and grabbed Usagi's wrists to try to pry them off of him.

"What the hell?" he snapped.

The silver haired man ignored the question.

"Why the hell are you following them?" Usagi whispered angrily.

"Why are _you_ following them?" the man with the glasses asked angrily, trying to push the other man's hands off of him. "Let go of me!"

Usagi scowled.

"The dark haired one is my boyfriend," he answered.

"Well, the light haired one is _my_ boyfriend," the other man snapped.

All anger washed away from him. This stranger wasn't following Misaki. He was following that strange man. He set the man down gently.

"It seems we have similar interests," said Usagi.

"It seems so," the dark brown haired man agreed, fixing his shirt collar.

Usagi held out his hand to the other man.

"Usami Akihiko," he said.

"Takano Masamune," the man, Takano, replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. "You're the writer that Aikawa san complains excessively about."

Usagi smirked, letting go of Takano's hand.

"I am," he replied. "And you're the editor in chief that helped rebuild The Emerald."

Takano only nodded.

"And I work with my boyfriend," he said. "So, I rather not have to put an extra load of work on my editors because Ritsu is in the hospital from you punching him."

"Just as long as you don't punch my Misaki," Usagi replied.

"As long as he doesn't give me any reason to," said Takano, crossing his arms. "Like kissing Ritsu."

"Same here," said Usagi, crossing his arms as well.

They stood there in silence for a moment, studying each other, before Usagi gestured towards the street.

"Shall we?"

Takano nodded before heading towards the restaurant, Usagi following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Misaki let out a laugh when Ritsu told him a funny joke.

Misaki was having a great time with the older man. After they sat down and ordered their food, they began to talk and catch up again. Then, they decided to start cracking jokes with each other.

'This is nice,' he thought to himself. 'It's nice to spend time with Ritsu.'

After they caught their breath, Ritsu looked at the teen with concern in his eyes.

"Hey, changing the subject here," he said, suddenly getting serious and folding his hands in front of him. "I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?"

The dark brown haired boy's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

Ritsu sighed and bowed his head.

"When I asked you the last time we spoke, you kinda avoided the question," he continued, looking back up at Misaki. "I was wondering if you were ok?"

Misaki blinked a couple of times before shaking his head.

"No, I'm alright," he answered after a moment of silence. "It's just a little..."

He stopped talking and turned away from him. Ritsu turned a little so he could see Misaki's face.

"It's a little what Misaki?" he asked, worry in his tone.

The college student turned back towards the light brown haired man.

"Complicated," Misaki finished.

Ritsu took note of the down tone that came from the younger man. He reached over and placed a hand over Misaki's.

"Misaki, you know you can trust me and you can come to me for anything," Ritsu told him seriously.

The teen frowned but nodded.

"I know that Ritsu," he answered.

"Well, has he been…" the older man started.

"Ritsu!" Misaki exclaimed, stopping the light brown haired man midsentence. "He hasn't hurt me or anything!"

Ritsu visibly relaxed but he still had a frown on his face.

"Then, what's the problem?" he asked.

Misaki sighed.

"I just don't know how I feel about him," he explained. "He loves me…"

"But you don't know if you love him," Ritsu finished, giving the younger man a small smile. "I know how that feels."

The younger man looked at the other one with desperation on his face.

"Then, tell me what I should do!" he said, waving his arms.

Ritsu chuckled. He opened his mouth to speak when their food arrived. Both men smiled when they each got their food and thanked their waitress.

"The only thing I can tell you is that you need to see how one date turns out," said Ritsu, going back to their previous conversation. "If everything turns out alright, try dating him. If not, then don't."

Misaki nodded, mentally taking notes.

"But," said Ritsu, frowning and turning serious, "if he hurts you or starts to act creepy or strange, end it and stay away from him."

'Kinda hard to do that part,' thought the college student. 'Especially since the potential boyfriend is your landlord.'

Misaki nodded again.

"I will," he replied before turning to his meal. "Now, let's eat! I'm starving!"

Then, the two men thanked for the meal and dug in.

JRSH

Usagi glared at the man that dared to make Misaki laugh.

Once Usagi and Takano left the alley, they quickly went into the restaurant that their boyfriends went to and got seated at a table where they could easily see them. Both of them decided to keep their orders small and quick so if they need to, they can easily slap down some cash and leave. They also decided to take turns in watching the two young men so they wouldn't seem creepy and right now, it's Usagi's turn.

"What's wrong?" Takano asked, frowning as he took a sip of his tea.

"Your brat made Misaki smile," the silver haired man growled, his eyes not leaving the table that their cute boyfriends' occupied.

Takano's frown got deeper as he sat his tea cup down.

"Ritsu isn't a brat," he told him. "And be careful with what you say. Just because you're a famous author doesn't mean I won't punch you for insulting Ritsu."

The other man ignored him. He just stared at their boyfriends, watching every move. He got concerned when he saw Ritsu and Misaki turn serious.

"What's wrong?" Takano asked again, looking over at them.

"They look serious," he told him. "Like something's wrong."

The dark brown haired man frowned and tried to figure out what they were talking about but to no avail. He sighed.

"I can't tell what they're saying," said Takano, leaning back in his chair. "And look, their food's there. They'll be eating for a while. You might as well take a break and eat your cookie."

Usagi turned back to him and glared but reached for the bear shaped cookie that he ordered and nibbled on it while he sipped at his tea.

Things stayed quiet between them as they ate their pastries and drank their tea. After about forty five minutes, Takano noticed that they were paying their waitress. He nudged Usagi's leg with his foot.

"They're leaving," he whispered.

The silver haired man nodded and placed down some money for their food as their boyfriends left the restaurant. Once they were out the door and walking down the street, the two tall men got up and followed.

JRSH

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ritsu asked, looking at the shorter boy as they stepped out of the restaurant.

The dark haired male looked around before smiling brightly.

"Let's go check out the stores," Misaki suggested, grabbing the other's hand and dragging him down the street.

The light brown haired man laughed and allowed Misaki to pull him down the street.

"Alright!"

Then, the two men spent the next two hours browsing through a bunch of stores, laughing, having fun and just enjoying the other's company. But soon, it was time for them to part.

"Well, I better start thinking about going home," Ritsu sighed, sitting down on a bench with his couple of bags. "I have work in the morning."

Misaki pouted and sat down next to him.

"Aww!" he whined. "I was having fun hanging out with you."

Ritsu let out a laugh.

"I was having fun too," he admitted. "We need to do this again some time."

The dark brown haired man nodded excitedly.

"Yeah we do!"

Ritsu let out another loud laugh which caused Misaki to laugh as well. Once he was done laughing, the older man let out a sigh.

"Well, I have to go now," he said sadly. "Do you need me to walk you back home or anything?"

Misaki sadly shook his head.

"No," he answered. "I'll be alright."

Ritsu nodded.

"Ok," he said. "Text me the moment you get home alright?"

Misaki rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I will."

Satisfied with the answer, Ritsu got up, Misaki following his lead.

"See ya later then," the shorter man said sadly.

"We'll see each other soon," Ritsu reassured, putting a hand on Misaki's shoulder.

"I hope so."

Then, Misaki pulled Ritsu into a hug. The hug lasted for a couple of minutes before the two green eyed men heard someone.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a deep voice asked.

They turn and see two men, both half a head taller than Usagi-san, walking towards them. By the way they were walking, it was obvious that they were drunk, one guy more than the other. Ritsu glared at them while Misaki moved to stand behind him in fear. One of the men laughed.

"Aww, don't be like that," he slurred. "You're too cute to be making that face."

Wrapping an arm around Misaki, Ritsu took a step back as the men got closer to them.

"What the hell do you want?" the light brown haired man snapped.

"We just want to have a little fun," the other man answered as he approached the dark haired male who was hiding behind Ritsu, the more sober one of the two men. "And who's this little cutie?"

The man reached for Misaki and pulled him from Ritsu. Misaki yelped.

"H-Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to get out of the taller, drunk man's grasp. "Let go of me!"

Ritsu reached for Misaki as he was being pulled from him but he was pulled back himself. The more drunk man whirled him around to face him. He leaned forward to kiss the light brown haired man but Ritsu pushed him away. However the man wasn't going to let him go easily.

"What the matter cutie?" the man slurred. "It's just a kiss."

Then the man leaned forward and once more, tried to kiss Ritsu. The editor pushed the drunk guy away again and managed to turn himself around. He reached for Misaki, who was trying to get away from the other drunk man that was trying to kiss him as well.

"Ritsu!" he cried in fear.

Ritsu opened his mouth and shouted.

JRSH

Takano sighed as he and Usagi watched their two ukes sit down on the bench with their bags of stuff.

All night, the two followed their lovers around town, keeping out of sight. They kept any eye out for any chemistry between them and almost had a few close calls (in their opinion). But they didn't see anything that would suggest Ritsu and Misaki were anything more than friends, much to the semes' relief.

Usagi took out a cigarette and took a drag once he lit it. He offered one to Takano.

"Thank you," he said, taking the offered item and lighting it with his own lighter before sitting down on a nearby bench, still able to see Ritsu and Misaki.

Usagi took another drag before sitting down next to him.

"It seems that Ritsu and Misaki are just good friends," Takano told him, turning towards the author.

"Luckily," Usagi answered, turning to Takano as well. "If he wasn't..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," Takano interuppted, growling at the famous author.

Usgai narrowed his eyes but stopped speaking.

"When they meet up again, come along with him and we'll pretend that we're meeting for the first time," the dark brown haired man continued. "That way, they won't know that we followed them tonight."

Usagi nodded.

"Alright."

Then, they heard a yelp. The two look over and see two men pulling at their lovers and trying to kiss them.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!"

Usagi shot up and made his way towards them; Takano following behind. They weren't too far away before they heard Ritsu shout.

"Leave my little brother alone!"

 **Author's note: Cliffhanger! I have been waiting to write this part for a while now and I'm finally happy that I got to do the big reveal. The next chapter will explain this. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
